Earth's Only Angel
by Nitrowugs
Summary: When Buffy gets voted out of her house, instead of going quietly she pulls a surprise of her own.


**Earth's Only Angel**

Author: Nitrowugs

Rating: PG (for 4-letter words)

Pairings: None

Feedback: Yes, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with BtVS (Characters, plots, and dialogue from the show are borrowed with no infringement intent whatsoever.)

Distribution: Please ask and let me know where it's going.

Started: 08/22/2009

Completed: 08/23/2009

Summary: When Buffy gets voted out of her house, instead of going quietly she pulls a surprise of her own.

A/N: This story assumes that some things from the show did not happen, for instance Buffy has not let anyone know that she was not in hell and the affair with Spike did not happen.

***

She walked to the front door, opened it and stood in the open doorway. "You want me out. I'll go. Happily."

Everyone stared at her. Robin turned to Willow and asked, "What is she talking about? Where is she going?"

"I don't know. She doesn't have another home that I know about."

Kennedy's contribution was simple: "Let her go."

Ignoring Kennedy, Buffy turned to Willow. "Did you really think you could penetrate my home with black magic? Do you actually know the source of black magic? I'll tell you – it's evil – evil is its source. No evil can penetrate my home.

"I volunteered to come back here because we could see what was coming and I knew my friends would not survive without me. I was not allowed to participate in the final battle, but I was allowed to help you get ready. Now that you feel that you don't need me anymore, I can return home."

Not believing a word Buffy had said, Kennedy interrupted before Willow could say anything. "Yeah right, you're trying to tell us that you were in heaven and you voluntarily left and came back here to help your friends? Bull shit!"

The gentle sound of tinkling bells could be heard above Buffy's head. She looked upward and smiled. "Give me a couple of minutes."

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

Buffy ignored Kennedy's question.

"What about you, Willow, where do you think I was when you supposedly saved me?"

"I thought you were in hell, in Glory's dimension."

"You saw them bury my body, why would my soul go to Glory's dimension? Glory's dimension is not a dimension of spirits; it is a dimension of demons. When the portal to her dimension was opened, no spirits came out, demons came out. Did you forget?

"So tell me, Will, what is the real reason you wanted me back here?"

Willow didn't answer

In Willow's voice Buffy said "I want things back the way they were. I want Buffy and Giles back here. I need them. I am nobody without them. They needed me. I was important. Nobody needs me anymore. The best way to get Giles back is to bring Buffy back.

"Does this sound familiar, Willow?"

"Oh goddess, you heard me?"

"Yes. I did. I was watching you. The others were getting on with their lives, but not you. Even Dawn was going to be ok, but not you, Will. You couldn't let Giles and me go. With us gone, you were back to being a little fish in a big pond and you couldn't stand that.

"I thought if I let you think that you actually saved me from hell, you would give up on the magic once you saw how powerful it could be; but you didn't. When Tara left I really thought you were turning yourself around, but now you are in deeper than ever. You are so hooked on black magic now, I don't know if there is any turning back for you. You have to try Will, you have to give it up or you will be lost."

Kennedy walked over to Willow, "Don't listen to her, she's lying; she's trying to trick you." She turned to Buffy. "If what you're saying is true, prove it. Prove to us that you were in heaven."

Willow thought to herself, "If I pulled Buffy out of heaven, I can bring Tara back."

Buffy's eyes blazed at Willow. "Don't even think about it. Were you not listening to anything I said? You didn't take me out of heaven; black magic cannot penetrate heaven, I came back here voluntarily."

"I wasn't…I.."

"Don't lie, Willow. She doesn't want to come back."

She turned to the others. "Now since you've all decided that you don't need me anymore, I'm going home."

She walked through the door and down the steps. They followed her tentatively. She turned to face them again. With a serene smile on her face she closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side slowly. Her hair changed to long lustrous curls of the most beautiful blond they had ever seen; it cascaded half way down her back. Her clothes changed from the pants and shirt she had been wearing to a long robe of blinding white. From her back sprouted equally white wings half again as tall as Buffy herself and over her head shone a circle of light.

Some of those watching were stunned speechless; shocked gasps came from others.

Giles whispered "My god…Buffy…"

"Honestly, Giles, even you thought I was in hell?"

Giles lowered his head in shame.

"Buffy…" Dawn started to say something else, but knowing her time was up also, she simply said "My time here is up as well. Thank you for taking care of me. Goodbye, Buffy."

Buffy looked at the person she had loved as a sister since she first appeared in her house. "Goodbye, Dawn".

Instantly Dawn became a shining green ball of energy which floated in the air briefly and then disappeared.

Xander reached for her, but she was gone before he could get to her. "What happened to Dawn?"

"I imagine once she returned to her natural state she also returned to the monastery until she is needed again."

Buffy stood tall and floated a few feet off the ground. The last thing she said was, "Remember what I tried to teach you. Fight your best. That is all that is expected of you." With that she disappeared.

Rona was the first to speak. "Wow, she really was a real live angel here on earth." She exhaled loudly, regretting her actions since she arrived in Sunnydale. "And we treated her like dirt."

"Yes," Giles replied wearily, "and I'm afraid we have been judged and found wanting. Let's go back inside. We need to be prepared to fight our best. Like she said 'That is all that is expected of us.'"

The end


End file.
